Devices for molding food products into desired shapes are generally known. Among these devices are mold devices for processing a ground meat, such as ground beef, into a patty. In a home setting, the known mold devices are typically small units that include a single mold cavity. These residential mold devices are manually loaded with ground meat and operated manually to press or otherwise force the ground meat to conform with the mold cavity and produce a patty.
In a commercial or industrial setting, the known mold devices are large units that may include multiple mold cavities. These mold devices are loaded or fed a large volume of ground meat which is fed into the mold cavity or cavities automatically to produce the patties. These commercial and/or industrial mold devices may also be fit with meat grinding equipment so that the mold device may be fed with meat that has not been pre-ground. The patties are typically placed on a conveyor or other similar device to automatically discharge the patties from the mold device. These mold devices are capable of producing pressed patties in large volumes suited for commercial/industrial purposes. These mold devices may further be fit with equipment for packaging the patties as they are produced.